<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Like it? by ladyofadarlan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154409">Do You Like it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofadarlan/pseuds/ladyofadarlan'>ladyofadarlan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorscha, F/M, Sorian - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofadarlan/pseuds/ladyofadarlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the lingerie store wouldn't hurt, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Havilliard/Sorscha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Like it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea inspired by Feysand :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was filled with sweet fragrances that made Dorian’s headache, Chaol and he were waiting for the ladies to pick their items. Intimate items. King Dorian has his feet up on one of the benches, clearly feeling happy to be here but Lord Chaol sits with his elbows resting on his knees, clearly not feeling comfortable being here.</p>
<p>“Darling!” Yrene called from her dressing rooms, “I need you to see this.”</p>
<p>His best friend went red and cleared his throat, “Are you sure? I-I could wait out here.”</p>
<p>“No,” Yrene paused, Dorian can hear the tone from her, “You need to come here and see for yourself.”</p>
<p>Dorian turned to his friend, “Go, the store is close for us. I need to find Sorscha anyway.” He gets up and physically pushes a flustering Chaol to his wife’s room and leaves.</p>
<p>Dorian wanders around and sees a rack of delicate one pieces. He brushed his fingers across the edges of the different materials, each with a different color. Babyblue, mauve, rose beige, rows of pastel colors. Dorian put his hands in his pockets as he approached another room that was full of different sorts of accessories: chains, handcuffs, leather strings- Dorian looked closely and saw a ball with a black strap on either side, connecting each other with a silver chain. Dorian smirked and wiggled his fingers, blue swirls appeared. Dorian glanced at the handcuffs and told his powers to mimic the image. It did.</p>
<p>Dorian continued his way down the room and thought of Sorscha, things had been so hot and heavy in his office the other day. His jaw hurts from controlling his hunger at bay. He couldn’t stop thinking of the way Sorscha moaned softly as he trailed his mouth down her throat. And he couldn’t stop to think of the way he moaned when Sorscha rubbed him through his pants.. Dorian knew that it would not be her first time but with him, yes. He remembered feeling to take her to bed when he was with her, when they were both young. But stopped because she wasn’t ready at the time. He bumped into a mannequin, distracting him from where he was now.</p>
<p>“Sorscha? Darling?” Dorian called,</p>
<p>“I’m right here!” She called back from behind him, he smiled and followed the sound of his voice. He can her toes behind the red curtain wiggling, already he could tell that she’s very nervous.</p>
<p>“Did you find what you like?” He asked,</p>
<p>“I really didn’t agree to this.” Sorscha muttered,</p>
<p>“Come out darling…”He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against a pole, “I need to see you.”</p>
<p>“Want or need?”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>Sorscha sighed, “Please turn around.”</p>
<p>He chuckled softly and obeyed. At first he would ignore it and just walked right in there but she gets nervous so easily. He always loved this side of Sorscha, flustered, nervous and even shy. It’s attractive to Dorian, he’s attracted to her.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Sorscha said, clearly standing behind him now, “You may look.”</p>
<p>Dorian cheerfully spinned and instantly he didn’t know how to breathe. All the air was wiped out from his body as he beheld what she was wearing. He started from her feet and worked his way up.</p>
<p>She wears small inch white heels with a pile of feathers on the toes, a white strap was wrapped around her ankle. Her long beautiful legs were crossed, making a show of the small muscles on her calves, showing her hard work as healer and a dancer. The snow white pleated babydoll lingerie rests on her upper thighs, the bodice fits her perfectly, revealing the soft curves of her body. Dorian almost lost his leash when he moved his gaze upwards, staring at her upper body, the white turns into a soft ivory color, the unlined embroidered bra slightly lifting her breast a bit higher and a little closer together. His magic almost exploded when he saw the smallest golden bow resting between her breasts. He reached her smooth neck where a pale line runs across it - like his. He ached to put his lips there, at the spot where her pulse is, feeling the way it fastens as he continues staring at her. </p>
<p>Dorian lifted his eyes to hers and saw the same emotion. Desire, love, hunger. The same raw hunger that matches his eyes. They were both breathing heavily, her brown hair was tied back, revealing the heart shaped face, soft lips, an adorable nose that he loves to kiss on the tip. Her hazel eyes, so bright and full of love, all for him. Dorian clenched his fist and ground his teeth,</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” He breathed,</p>
<p>She looked down to her shoes, “I don’t really enjoy the shoes, they hurt a bit...but,” She bit her lip, Dorian ached to bite it himself. </p>
<p>It took all of his self-control to turn around and sit back on a velvet sofa and pointed a mirror behind her, “There’s a mirror over there, perhaps you would see for yourself.”</p>
<p>She hesitated and turned. He regrets sitting down. As she walks quietly to the mirror with a stride that causes her hips to sway with her movement, her back is exposed and it closes on the bottom of her spine, the bottom of the babydoll lingerie lifts slightly on her behind. He peaked down and saw the lining of a white lace.</p>
<p>He is in trouble. In a deep utter trouble. He bites his knuckles as Sorscha turns to see her reflection. The room is turning a bit cold, he notices that it was his doing. He needs to release it before it turns worse. Sorscha turns and walks back to him, blush rises up from her neck and reaches her face, she stands straight and tall, not shying away.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” She whispered, a cloud of air coming out of her mouth, “Is it to your liking?”<br/>
He sent a wave of his phantom hands to her, caressing her cheekbone and cupping one side of her face. Sorscha leans into it and closes her eyes, her breast felt heavy and she felt another phantom hand on her hip. Smoothing down her back and gripping her hard that she almost tips forward.</p>
<p>“Dorian.” Her voice was less than a whisper and Dorian grabbed her by the wrist and put her on his lap, he gripped her chin, not to hurt but firmly hold her so they made eye contact. The room was so cold that both of their breaths formed white clouds but they didn't feel cold. No, their bodies were full of heat and they needed to release the fire that’s burning in their core. </p>
<p>“Do you like it?’ She whispered against his ear, her hips grinding against his, causing Dorian to release the groan that was stuck in his throat. He bites her shoulder causing her to grip his hair, he trails his fingers down her body and pauses near her entrance. He looks up to meet her gaze, her dove-like hands brushing away the thick curls away from his face. She nodded and that was all the confirmation he needed to flip them so he’s hovering over her, he sets her down and gently pulls her to the edge by her long legs. Dorian gets on his knees, placing her ankle on his shoulder, Dorian brushes a kiss on it not breaking eye contact from her. She bites her lip and Dorian traced her lip with his thumb, she sucked his thumb and kissed the tip, smirking.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question.” She poked his chest with her toe,</p>
<p>“I’m answering it.” He groaned putting her legs above his shoulders and kissed the inside of her thigh. She fingers through his hair as two phantom hands gripped her knees, causing her to spread her legs further and pinning them down to the sofa. She whimpers and grips the top of the sofa. Dorian can see a wet spot on her undergarment, clearly ready for him as she was the other day.</p>
<p>He gently moved aside the white fabric and the smell of her made Dorian almost come right there but he held it and kissed the spot between her legs. An audible sound of consent, yearning, and delight escapes from her mouth. Dorian looks up, keeping his mouth where it is and sees his lover with her head thrown back.</p>
<p>He continues swirling his tongue in her folds, adding his teeth slightly, making her back arch a little. Sorscha withering underneath him, Dorian laughed at her despair and waved another set of hands to pin her waist down. Her uncontrolled moans escaped as he slid a finger inside her, and she placed her hand over her mouth as he inserted one more in. She screamed into her hand and Dorian could feel his erection tighten even more when he heard it. This is the first time he ever heard her like this and he was happy that he was the cause of it. He fucks her with his fingers harder and faster until she is shaking and grabbing his other wrist that was placed across her belly. </p>
<p>She was close, he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and he flicked his tongue on the bid and groaned. Sorscha let out a silent scream, his groan vibrating into her body, she shakes and her eyes are rolled back. Dorian watches from the beginning to the end, her body shakes with the aftershocks and he sucks her. She looks into his eyes with a half-lidded gaze and watches him stand up. There’s a bulge in his pants, indicating how aroused he is. Sorscha swallowed as she saw the size of him from the imprint of his pants. Both didn’t talk as Dorian lifted her into his arms, placing her on his lap and locked eyes with each other.</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to do this.” He said, putting the two fingers that were inside of her into his mouth, sucking on it. Sorscha whimpered, especially when she feels how hard he is underneath her. He takes his fingers out and kisses her, both grabbed onto each other and kissed with such passion and hunger that they didn’t hear someone knocking on the door.</p>
<p>“Dorian?” Chaol coughed, “It’s time to go.”</p>
<p>Both separated from each other, panting, Sorscha traced her lover’s lips with her thumb, both of their lips swollen from each other and Sorscha felt cold all of the sudden. </p>
<p>“So,” She swallowed, “You do like it.”</p>
<p>Dorian stared at her and laughed, the sound made Sorscha laugh as well. Both finding this funny, he gets up not letting go of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked them to the dressing rooms, he gently set her down placing a kiss on top of her head and said, “Buy this. And get another one.”</p>
<p>Sorscha blushed even more, “But I only want-” She was interrupted by the slam of his lips against hers, she smiled that she remembers that he always do that to her. “Okay. I shall get another one…” She bit her lip and walked to the changing room, her legs a bit wobbly. A few moments later, she appeared, only revealing her bright face, she beckoned him with her finger. He comes up to her and realizes that she is naked behind the curtain. </p>
<p>“Yes?” he says leaning onto the entry trying to not look past her head, he watches as she leans closer to him, her lips brushing the shell of his ear, Dorian fights the groan rising up his throat and grips the wall he was leaning to.</p>
<p>“I need you…” She whispered huskily,</p>
<p>He nods and made a move to step forward but was stopped when Sorscha placed a hand on his chest, </p>
<p>“I need you to get my coat over there…” She pointed behind him, he stepped back from shock and felt betrayed,</p>
<p>“You’re such a tease.” he complained as he handed her her coat, Sorscha smirked and gave him a look that what they did today will continue another time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you stuck by me in AO3, I decided to seperate the chapters for Dorscha/Sorian. I think it'll be better :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>